The Girl who Fell from the Sky
by TheAnomally
Summary: The search for Naraku's heart continues when the group witnesses a fantastic event. A new commer to the feudal era may help them end Naraku once and for all. Like everything it'll come at a price.
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character in the anime InuYasha. They are owned by their creator Rumiko Takahashi. I only own one character.

Please tell me what you think so far. This is my first InuYasha Fic.

Kagome: The search for Naraku is a long and hard journey. We've faced obstacles on our trip both serious and silly.

InuYasha: You telling them about that happening with those monkey sprites!? That was a mistake; they tricked me!

Koga: Stupid mutt can't even whip a couple of monkeys! I beat two of the band of seven all on my own.

Inuyasha: Yea so what?! I beat Naraku, and plenty of other demons. Including that dead mercenary with a bending sword!

Koga: You didn't beat Naraku; you got lucky mutt! Kagome, trust your safety to my hands; I can protect you better then that mutt can!

InuYasha: Keep your hands off Kagome WOLF!

Koga: Ha ha what are you gonna do about it mutt!

InuYasha: Why I outta…!!!! WIND…..

Kagome: INUYASHA SIT BOY!

InuYasha: Ouch!!! Why does she do that to meeee…..

Koga: Serves you right mutt!!

Kagome: Don't forget about Ayame, you promised to marry her Koga!

Koga: Oh man….

Kagome: Anyway Naraku, his heart, and Harudoshi still remain hidden after escaping once again. We can't fail the feudal era is depending on us. What we come across next blows all our minds. NEXT on InuYasha; "The girl who fell from the sky."

Sango: Another person from Kagome's time?

Miroku: Do you think she'll bear my children?

Sango: WHAT!!!


	2. 2 Weeks Later

The Girl who Fell from the Sky

By Anomally.

"I'm happy." Is what she had said.

There was more, but the white haired demon latched on to that simple pair of words. Kagome kept talking, but he could help be distracted by her closeness. The pair sat on a tree branch in Inuyasha's brooding tree. Kagome sat very close to him; her head was resting on his shoulder. She sighed and Inuyasha could not help but sigh and purr a little as well. The last encounter with Naraku had not gone as expected, and the demon, Hakudoshi, Kana, Kagura, and Naraku's heart had fled to points unknown. Kagome had sustained bad acid burns on her ankles and feet, thank to being trapped in a demons stomach with the others. Miroku had also been harmed after sucking in several samyoshou into his kazaana. Time was not on their side at all; who knows what Naraku was planning next, the feudal era and the future was counting on them to succeed. They had all been through so much, and they would not give up now.

2 Weeks later.

"Are you sure you're well enough to travel?" Sango asked.

Miroku smiled and turned away from the wash bowl. He took Sango's hand into his and pulled her in close; he held her hand close to his chest.

He purred. "I am honored that you would worry about me so much."

"It's just…you took in…" Sango stammered.

Suddenly a series of twitches ran up and down her form, as the young monks wandering hand caressed her bottom. The demon hunter's face turned deep red, and she did not hesitate to slap her companion across the face.

"Yea you are just fine, you lecher!!" She growled and stormed out of Kaede's hut.

By the fire pit Shippo shook his head. "You just never learn do you, Miroku."

Kirara meowed and then pranced out the door after Sango.

Miroku just looked at the young fox demon and grinned. "What can I say, I'm a cursed lover of women."

Despite her embarrassment and anger, Sango was relieved to see Miroku well enough to joke. He had spent the first week of his recovery in a semi-conscious feverish state; the poison eating away at his insides. Sango had doubled her worries during this time, she was afraid for Miroku, and she feared for her brother Kohaku's existence.

Kagome had taken this time to return to her era, the medicine for her wounds was better there. She had also wanted to catch up on her school work, and re-stock her supplies for the journey ahead.

Inuyasha was becoming twitchier by the second; he wanted to start looking for Naraku as soon as possible. He was grumbling about the frailties of humans, and cursing a lot under his breath. The air between the two had become softer, and everyone could tell that they had become closer. Kagome only used the Beads of Subjugation against him once, after he yelled at her for wanting to go home to her own time. After spitting out the clots of dirt and grass, he had taken her to The Bone Eater's Well on his back. Shippo guessed with a cheeky grin, that the half demon and girl wanted some alone time. After she had gone, Inuyasha spent most of his time brooding in his tree, or hunting for food.

Kagome had returned a few days later, and was all ready to travel. She had a sly smirk on her lips even though Inuyasha had not hesitated to get on her about holding them up. At the highest point of his yelling she pulled something out of her bag and waved it in front of the silver haired half demon.

Inuyasha grumbled. "What the heck is that?"

His nose wriggled slightly as he sniffed the air; Kagome could tell he liked what he smelled.

"Oh just a little something I picked up at home, something for you Inyasha." She said.

Inuyasha was wary since the last time Kagome gave him a present it was the beads of subjugation. He had beaten Sounga, the sword of Hell, and the only thing Kagome had to give him was that damned necklace.

Inuyasha held back. "Yea? WHAT?"

"Well if you don't want it..." She said.

Then she tossed it over her back. Inuyasha surprised everyone by pouncing on it; he smelled it several times and gobbled it up immediately. He looked very canine on all fours munching on the crunchy object.

"What was that Kagome?" Sango asked.

Inutasha stood. "Yea, what was it. It wasn't bad, not as good as ramen though."

Kagome started to chuckle, especially when the half demon got close to her, obviously sniffing around for more.

"It was a dog biscuit; my mom picked them up last time she went shopping." Kagome said while laughing.

Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango couldn't help but look away and laugh, Kagome had gotten Inuyasha back. The sounds of the half demon yelling, echoed in the air as they group started on their new trek.


	3. On the Outside Falling In

Chapter 2: On the Outside Falling In.

"Legend has it that a demon prince and a sorceress's daughter were to be married, on the night of their vows tragedy struck. There was a murder most fowl, and a treacherous plot of assassination was uncovered. The Prince of the great Western lord was the target. Now the story has changed overtime, but one thing remains the same, a curse." The tour guide narrated.

The middle aged man leaned in for emphasis, and most of the tour group leaned in.

"A curse was created that night, and in the end the young bride to be was no more. She had disobeyed her mother's wishes, and saved the young lord from death. She paid the price for her disobedience, and her mother was executed by the Lord of the Western Lands. The daughter's body was cast into a deep well, and never received a proper burial ritual." The tour guide finished.

He gestured to the fallen well that still remained intact even thought the side of the mountain had collapsed. There was a fence and one could see the well opening over the side. Everyone leaned over and looked down the cliff. A girl in the back rolled her eyes; she thought it was all crap. A sob story to attract tourist and school groups, most of the class bought into the Romeo and Juliet tale of love lost. She had no love for her classmates to her they were saps too. Her name is Kestral, and she ddn't fit in; never had never will. Her differences made her a target to pranks, and taunts. Kestral was average height, slim build, with deep red hair and a piercing green left eye, and a hazel right eye.To her no matter what she had endured, High School was nothing, unless she allowed herself to be sucked in by its' immature ruminations. Shallow girls and shallow guys playing games with those they deem below them, weak, being those who are different, thoughtful, and loving. The strikes against her were numerous, but the key factors were simple ones. First she was American looking, even though she was born in Japan. Second, she was an orphan; she never knew who her parents were. Third it had gotten out that she was told to see a psychologist. Having let her guard down she let it out that she felt she had a beast stirring with in her. The guidance counselor had been the one to tell, publicly in the hall, she was given the name of a psychologist. From then on, she was taunted even more then usual.

They would spend the night at the small inn on the historic site, living in conditions that were supposed to parallel feudal times. Everyone grumbled as the sensei announced this turn of events. Girl would sleep on one side and boys on the other, the chaperones would keep their eyes on all the students. Soon the Inn was alive with chatter; students were everywhere talking, sitting, and walking around. Kestral grabbed her worn book, and walked away from the class. She eventually found herself by the cliff; the wind made strange howling noises as it swirled around, up, and down the cliff. She leaned over feeling a strange sensation deep in her chest. Was that a voice she could hear, there was something making a softer noise that was masked on the winds. She felt a stirring in her mind, it was a strange sensation, she felt unnerved by it. She tried to convince herself that it was nothing, but her stupid mind kept thinking about that dumb myth that the host had told to them earlier. Her mind was so preoccupied that she did not hear the group sneaking up behind her. She leaned further over the cliff trying to hear that other sound; it was muffled at best. She did not realize her peril until after the hands had pushed her from behind. Something impacted with her head and stars danced in front of her vision. Suddenly the rocks were coming up to her; she turned over and watched the cliff moving away from her. Then there was a tunnel but the light was moving away from her.

The students watching her fall actually gasped as she fell over the railing, her head impacted with the rocks before she started her free fall. Her form fell away hitting nothing else, even as it passed through the mouth of the well and into darkness.


	4. Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations.

"I don't need a rest; I'm not like you guys! We need to go find Naraku; and stop him before he gets more shards of the sacred jewel!" InuYasha complained.

Sango frowned, "We need to recuperate; some of us where poisoned more then once."

"Besides I am sure the more we move around the more demons we'll run into." Miroku reasoned.

Shippo sighed. "I think InuYasha is just frustrated because we know how he feels about Kaaagome!."

Shippo's smart remark was cut off as InuYasha knocked him over the head. The others knew what the little fox demon meant and they couldn't help but chuckle.

"All of you just shut up!" InuYasha growled. "I'm upset because you all are too slow, and Naraku keeps getting away!"

They had found a small village to rest in, with what was left of their money they rented out a place to sleep for the night.

"If you are so anxious to do something; why don't you go get us some food?" Kagome suggested.

"I'll go, BUT IT'S NOT BECAUSE YOU SAID TO; I'm hungry anyway." InuYasha growled again and stormed out, to go catch something for dinner.

The others enjoying a chuckle busied themselves getting their bed rolls ready.

"I'll start looking for some curative herbs." Miroku said and slowly stood up.

The three of them wanted to make sure they had all they needed for the up coming fights.

Sango too slowly rose. "I'll come with you."

"Ah a dream come true, I'll have you all to myself." Miroku said in his most charming voice.

Sango sighed. "You better not try anything! We're going to gather herbs, no more no less."

Miroku was a lecherous monk, but Sango knew that he was just trying to keep their spirits up. She still couldn't understand how he dealt with his situation so well. He had been cursed with a horrible ailment; a black hole in his palm that would eventually consume him too. The only good thing was that he had no children that this curse would be passed on to.

Sango looked at Kagome and Shippo. "Are you two coming?"

"No thank you, I'll stay here and wait for InuYasha to come back." Kagome said.

Shippo did not answer since the little fox demon was already asleep.

When everyone had gone, Kagome gathered some kindling and readied a small fire. She thought whatever InuYasha would catch, would surely need cooking. InuYasha soon returned with plenty of fish, and Sango and Miroku came back with herbs. Miroku combined the herbs to aide each of them; all they would need to do is place a pinch of the aromatic plant under their tongue. They all ate dinner and settled down for the evening; it did not take long for mostly everyone to fall asleep. InuYasha grumbled and crouched in a corner; after a couple hours he too was deep in slumber.

By the next morning the group had set out again; they continued on their way. Passing through several villages they picked up some odd jobs; and even destroyed the errant demon or two. They traveled tirelessly all day only stopping to eat and rest. Their path was amazingly free of severe demon obstacles. This lull from tough battle was unsettling to InuYasha; he did not trust the calm. The others chose to enjoy the let-up. They reminisced about the tougher demons they had fought, like the demon that possessed a former Princess who had been in love with Sesshoumaru. Amazingly, it was Inuyasha's older brother that helped save the poor woman. The oddest demon they had come across was a paper thin fiend who had a strange compulsion to steal paper thin scrolls, and silks

"Ha Ha, remember the sake incident?" Kagome started.

Inuyasha finally growled. "This is SUCH a waste of time!!! We need to be looking for Naraku's heart, or Hakudoshi!!"

Miroku chuckled. "Calm down Inuyasha; we'll find them when the time is right."

"Yea, walking around in circles wasn't working for us." Sango said.

Inuyasha grumbled some more before bounding off; he climbed up a tree to sit on one of the branches and sulk.

"Think he'll be OK." Sango asked.

Miroku smiled slightly. "It'll take time so much has happened; Naraku got away, Kagome got attacked by that strange infant, Kana and Kagura are still out there, and Kikyo's was just the pearl in the Buddha.

"I guess. I just wish he'd mourn, instead of getting irrationally upset." Sango said.

Shippo climbed up on Sango's shoulder. "Inuyasha's always has been wound way too tightly. Why would he change and grow now? He's always been rash, and well annoying."

Miroku nodded. "True, but it has also been his great emotional release that has helped him slay countless demons. He's just has to mature, and learn more about the world beyond demons."

"Beyond demons?" Sango asked.

Miroku leaned on his staff. "Yes, there more to this world then just demons. There are humans, sorcerers, imps, and spirits."


	5. Legends

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this fan fiction. Please review even if you think it is the worst story you have ever read. HA HA!

Chapter 4 Legends.

The next several days the group was off heading towards the middle of the lands. At every village, they inquired about sightings of anyone in Naraku's nefarious group. Their current path was taking them through a wooded area.

Inuyasha grumbled. "Where is he; where is Naraku!! Are you sure you don't sense any jewel shards?!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME YES!" Kagome called out.

As the days passed, Inuyasha's mood became fouler and fouler. Each dead end, only served to make the hanyoi more irritable.

"Look, up ahead." Sango said.

Inuyasha was hoping for a demon, but it was just a gate and a stone wall. "Feh who cares, we got more important things to look for."

Miroku shook his head. "Look, Naraku's heart has an orb that makes its demon essence vanish. So we should leave no stone, or house unturned."

"More importantly we haven't had dinner yet, and I don't know about you guys but I am STARVING." Kagome said.

Shippo agreed. "Yea food, Kagome always has the best food."

"We ain't got time to eat, we need to keep looking." Inuyasha roared.

Ignoring Inuyasha's grumblings, the group headed through the gates, and they walked up the path. Soon a large manor house came into view, there where several smaller farm houses in the grand yard in front of it. On the porch of one of the houses an older lady was sweeping the wood. Seeing the group she stopped and came out to meet them; she took Inuyasha's hand and Sango's into her own and chuckled.

"Oooooh young people! Are you here to get married?" the elderly woman asked.

Inuyasha choked. "Huh?"

Sango did not respond instead she turned deep red. Inuyasha snatched his hand away and grumbled, he was about to yell at the woman.

Miroku cut him off. "Pardon us ma'am we don't mean to intrude, but we are travelers…"

The young monk was pouring the courteousness on really thick; he was used to using his charm to flatter answers out of people.

"Oh travelers, then you want a place to stay? We have plenty of room since no one is using the marriage manor right now." She went on.

"Marriage manor?" Sango asked finally finding her voice.

The woman chuckled and went into her house; she came out with some keys. She started to lead them down a branching path.

"Oh yes people came from far and wide to get married here, we perform beautiful ceremonies. Originally this house was neutral ground for War, and Demon Lords to marry their children off to expand their lands. Each party from different territories would stay under a vow of trust, that neither side would bring violence against one another. The young Princes and Princesses would not cross paths until their marriage; then after the groups would leave as one." The woman said in a dreamy voice.

Miroku leaned over near Sango. "Sounds like heaven, doesn't it?"

Sango was ready for him, and slapped wandering hand before it could caress her rear.

"Houshi-sama keep your hand to yourself." Sango hissed.

Shippo shook his head. "Well what happened? Why is the place so deserted now?"

"Well it's not the marriage season yet, sweetie." She said sweetly. "Oh and there is that little matter of the legend."

"Legend?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blurted out. "We don't have time for stories, we have something to do!"

"Over 50 years ago, when I was just a mere slip of a girl, a great marriage was to occur here. It would have joined two warring nations; I forget which two lands now. The Prince of a mighty demon Lord was to be married to the Princess of the Lady of the opposing nation." She started. "On the evening of their ceremony, the Lady tried to kill the Prince, but her plans were thwarted by her own daughter. The young girl was cursed by her own mother, and she cast herself into a well that resided higher up the path. She was never seen again, and her body was never recovered. The well was partially destroyed by the young Prince when he failed to find her."

"How sad." Kagome and Shippo said together.

"In a way yes, but unlike other royal arranged marriages, I think love actually blossomed." The old woman reasoned. "I'll show you a place tomorrow where you can see what is left of the well."

They were let into a small house with a fire pit and a spacious main room. The woman gave them some bed rolls and told them were the nearby bathing spring was. She then left them to their own devices.

Elsewhere

Kanna held the infant, Akago, in her arms; this infant was Naraku's heart. Nearby was the young demon slayer Kohaku, the wind sorceress Kagura, Hakudoshi, Moryoumaru, and of course Naraku. Naraku's body was still in pieces; the demon was slowly pulling itself together.

Naraku's head floated upside down over its body pieces. "Those fools, they are a constant thorn in my side."

"Don't trouble yourself; soon they will all be dead." Hakudoshi seethed. "Kagura go and keep an eye on them! Try not to accidentally lead them to us again."

Kagura was a rebellious puppet of Naraku's own being. Her life was truly in Naraku's cruel grasp. After this last confrontation with Inuyasha's group, she had been made to feel excruciating pain. The demons seemed to take turns squeezing the life out of her, but once again she was left to live and carry out the will of Naraku.

"Yes, I'll go." Kagura said with contempt in her voice.

Kanna's mirror showed where the group was currently. The wind sorceress plucked a feather from her hair and enlarged it. She sailed off into the sky on it with several Saimyoisho escorting her. The poisonous insects where more like chaperones making sure she behaved.

"Damn you all." She grumbled to herself.


	6. Eclipse

Chapter 5 Eclipse.

Morning greeted the group with a cheery sunny smile; the old woman had laid a magnificent spread of food out for them. There was rice, fish, puffed bread, and fruit; it was a nice change from what they had been eating on the go. What made them feel extra better was that they each had a relaxing bath last night.

Shippo jumped up and down. "Wow look at all this food!"

"We didn't want to trouble you." Sango said eyeing the fresh food.

Miroku bowed. "Is there any way we can repay your kindness?"

"Oh stop! Its nice feeling useful again, I like making things for you nice young people, please dig in." She replied with a chuckle.

Everyone wasted no time digging into the breakfast before them; no one talked because they were too busy eating.

"As you eat, delighting in the taste and smell of the food before you think about who you love, and who you would want to spend the rest of your lives with. Now STOP and look at the person across from you, this is with whom your will spend eternity with." She said.

Her loud command did make everyone pause; everyone started to look up from their bowls. Shippo nearly choked since Inuyasha was across form him trying to steal his fish.

Shippo then coughed and exclaimed. "EEEEWWWW no WAY!"

"Well that is unexpected; but I'm sure you two will make a cute couple, right Houshi-sama?" Sango said.

Inuyasha grumbled. "SHUT UP!"

The half demon's face was all red, and his face was screwed up into an expression of obvious annoyance.

Sango was shocked not to see Miroku sitting across from her instead she was looking into Kagome's soft eyes.

"Well, ha, ha, Hi Sango…" Kagome said blushing.

Miroku had gone to share his fish with Kirara; he looked at the two tailed cat demon. He looked down with a miserable sigh. Kirara only mewed softly and finished eating her fish.

"Just joking, it only applies after you have been joined in matrimony." Their host laughed.

A nervous chuckle twittered up from everyone but the hanyoi, who only grumbled and continued stuffing his face.

Inuyasha then talked with his mouth full. "Crazy old bat!"

Once everyone was done, the caretaker lead Sango, Kagome, and Miroku out to the cliffs; they followed a lower trail until the drop off came into view.

"From here you can see all that is left of the well, the grounds near the manor and well are sacred and only those meant to wed are allowed to tread on that ground." She said as she pointed.

From where they stood, they could all see a circular formation of wood and rocks. It was defiantly a destroyed well; one could almost see lash marks from whom ever ruined it.

"Good thing is that no matter how deep they dug that well, no water would spring forth from it." The old woman said. "So when it was destroyed nothing but the landscaped was harmed."

Kagome was noticing that Miroku was looking around intently, something was up with him. The young monk could sense demonic auras, and it came in handy.

"I'll leave alone to take in the site; I have chores to do. I'll see you all off when you are ready to go." She said.

The grandmotherly woman then headed back up the trail. Sango and Kagome looked at Miroku.

"What is it Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.

Miroku closed his eyes. "I feel a strong demonic presence near by."

"I don't sense any jewel shards, so it can't be Naraku." Kagome added.

Inuyasha pounded up the path. "What are you girls yakking about?! I don't smell anything."

Inuyasha came up the path with Shippo on his shoulder. It was hard to hide anything from the half demon's keen senses. As he got closer to the group; his ears started to twitch. He too could now feel the familiar sensation of a demonic aura. He sniffed the air more audible trying to pick up a scent.

"Maybe it's a demon bird, or some insect demon." Sango suggested.

Kagura positioned herself in an out cropping off the cliff; she had not expected the pathetic group to come out this far.

"Stupid to come out to look at some dumb well; I could get the jewel shards right now." She thought to herself. "One strike of my blades, and they would all be dead from pitiful half demon to puny miko."

She crouched on her feather, and opened her fan. She frowned as a poison insect buzzed near her hear. Naraku was ordering her to do nothing, or was it Hakudoshi, it doesn't matter they where all the same wretched being.

Miroku continued to try and locate the demon aura; he turned to the cliffs edge and tried to feel out that way. Sango gasped and grabbed his arm, keeping him from walking off the edge.

"HOUSHI-SAMA be more careful!" She cried.

Miroku smiled with a gleam in his indigo eyes. "Oh SANGO you do care about me!"

"Of course I do BAKA…" She rapidly replied.

She was unable to continue since the monk had thrown himself at her; she made a strange gargling noise and swiftly dodged to the right. Miroku fell face first on to the ground; his twitching hands picking up dirt. Suddenly the rings on Miroku's staff started to chime of their own accord. Inuyasha's white hair seemed to stand on end, and he could sense a shift in everything. His senses were being thrown off by the growing waves. They hadn't felt a surge like this since Naraku broke out of Mount Hakurei. Miroku stood up quickly and watching the rings on his staff.

Miroku became all serious. "I don't like this; something is happening."

The wind picked up and a shadow seemed to grow across the sun. An eerie dimness fell across the once cheerful lands.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha placed a hand on his Tesssaiga. "How the hell should I know?!" Suddenly, the handle of Inuyasha's fang started to vibrate and shake. "What the…?"

There had only been a few other times when the sword has done this, one was when the Tenseiga was near by, the next time happened when Sounga had reawakened, and another time was when great power was being unleashed.

Kagura was unaffected by the increase in the wind, she was a wind sorceress after all, but something powerful was having a strong effect on the area.

"What's going on?" she asked silently.

The saimyosho were having difficulties hovering in the air; a couple of them landed on Kagura's feather. The wind-yokai resisted slicing up the annoying bugs with her powers.

Elsewhere.

Sesshomaru looked up at the strange tumor that was all that remained of the fight with Sounga. The gates to the underworld had been opened right here on this spot; it was also the last place the pure demon had laid eyes on his father.

His voice was soft, yet powerful. "Father." He said.

"Lord Sesshomaru what's happening?" Rin asked.

He looked towards where she was pointing, and he noticed his sword was shaking, and jerking. He placed his hand on the hilt and looked around; he felt something on his skin. It was a throbbing that was increasing; he could feel this in all his senses. Suddenly a shadow blocked out the sun, leaving the area dark. In a flurry of silver dust he took to the sky and flew off with out a word.

Jakken the imp called out. "My LORD wait for me…uh I mean US!"

"Come on Jakken don't fall behind!!" Rin called out.

She was on the two headed dragon, Ah-Un, as it took to the air. She waved at the green imp as she called out to him. Jakken had no love for the mortal girl, but she was under Sesshomaru-sama's protection. He being a loyal servant protected her as well, even though she was very annoying. He grabbed on to Ah-Un's tail and held on for dear life.

Jakken whimpered. "Rin you silly girl, wait for me!!"

Meanwhile back with our Protagonists.

The group of three humans, a half demon, two tailed neko, and a fox demon stayed close together. They pulled in even tighter as the wind picked up and a roaring noise seemed to come from everywhere.

"INUYASHA what's going on?" Kagome called out as she tried to hold down her skirt and hold her bow at the same time.

Inuyasha wished she would stop asking him that, like he knew, this sort of thing did not happen everyday. Being crude and living in the moment he was about to tell her to be quiet, when he was interrupted.

"LOOK!" Sango yelled above the winds.

Everyone looked up and saw a swirl of clouds form; then a figure came out of the well mouth and started to fall below the cliffs.

Inuyasha stepped forward, "What's that?"

The figure fell past them below their level; they could not see what it really was. It passed Kagura by who let it fall passed her with out a second though.

"Kagura, go after that girl." Kanna's voice said.

The demon girl who represented nothingness appeared to her; her soul sucking mirror glimmered with soul energy. Kanna was unemotional and for all appearances totally loyal to Naraku. If there were pieces of the body to represent Naraku; Kanna would represent the brain and Kagura the lungs.

"Why should I!?" She wanted to say, but this was Kanna relaying an order. Kanna rarely said anything that was not straight from Naraku's or Hakudoshi's lips. She set out not wanting to be in anymore pain; she floated up brazenly passed the group of heroes.

Inuyasha roared. "I knew this was your doing Kagura!"

"You give me too much credit, fool!" She said as she flew towards the form.

It landed on her feather with a thump; Kagura looked at the ordinary strangely dressed girl.

"It's just a girl." Kagura thought.

There was nothing extraordinary feeling from her; so the wind sorceress did what she was told. She turned around and floated away from the area.

"Hiraikotsu!!!" Sango called out and threw her weapon at the wind demon.

Whatever she had caught might be vital to them, so retrieving it at any cost became their priority. The boomerang made from demon bone missed, and the feather floated further away.


End file.
